1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to solar collectors and more particularly to an enclosed solar collector having a plurality of pivotal parabolic reflectors with systems mounted along their axis of generation for converting solar radiation to heated liquid and/or electricity. The parabolic reflectors are connected together with linkage for unitary pivotal movement so as to follow the course of the sun and a solar switch is utilized for incrementally driving a motor to maintain a perpendicular relationship of the reflectors with the sun. The entire system is mounted within an enclosed box with a glass top.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Systems for harnessing the energy generated by the sun have been investigated for many years, and in recent years, collectors have been developed for capturing solar energy so that heat transfer fluids can be heated within the collector and transferred to other locations for domestic or commercial use in heating water, air or the like. Most such systems have a plurality of black fluid conducting tubes confined within a glass enclosed box so the radiation from the sun will heat the tubes and the liquid being carried therein before it is transferred to a remote site for domestic or commercial use. Temperature sensors and pumps are utilized so the fluid is only transferred when it attains a certain predetermined temperature and typically glycol or other liquids having low freezing points are utilized as the collectors may be exposed to environmental elements, which in the winter, can be extreme.
Solar cells are also well known and are designed to generate electricity from solar energy. Accordingly, instead of using liquids in which heat can be collected, stored and transmitted to a remote location for use in heating air or water, solar cells generate electricity, which can also be transferred to remote locations for domestic or commercial uses.
It is also known that parabolic surfaces will reflect solar rays as emanated from the sun and focus them along an axis of generation of the parabola to concentrate the sun's rays along a line. Accordingly, by placing liquid-conducting tubes along that axis of generation, the efficiency of a solar collector can be enhanced. Such systems are currently utilized in large commercial establishments and typically the parabolic surfaces are made of a reflective material and exposed to the elements.
In some instances, the parabolic reflectors are also mounted to follow the sun so the incident rays received from the sun are received in perpendicular relationship to the parabola whereby the rays are more efficiently concentrated along the axis of generation of the parabola.
While many systems have been developed for collecting and transferring energy generated by the sun, efficient collectors have not been developed where a plurality of parabolic reflectors mounted to follow the sun are enclosed in a glass-topped box. It is to this end that the present invention has been developed.